


Candy

by yukkueri



Series: Daily Yutae [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Candy, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Everyone in the world enjoys sweet treats, regardless of age.Well,, almost everyone..
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Daily Yutae [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518731
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> alright so :) 
> 
> uh i hope y'all like this little story i wrote last night before going to bed :0 
> 
> short and simple :D
> 
> hope you like it ☺ 
> 
> i apologize for any grammar or spelling errors.

Everyone in the world knows sweets are one of the best treats ever existed in the world. From small children to teenagers and even adults, it's almost impossible to seek for anyone that doesn't enjoy the sugary and sweet food tiggling their taste buds! Everyone enjoys sweets! 

Well.. Almost everyone.

Yuta couldn't understand why his boyfriend isn't very fond of sugary foods, especially candies.

Yuta himself was a candy lover. He loves sweet treats and will eat one or two pieces of those sugary treats once a day and even has his own little jar filled with sweets he buys every weekend when he's on an outing.

'They're bad for you.' Taeyong would scold him everytime he catches the younger binge eating sweets at night while watching dramas or anime. Don't get him started on the long ass speech about chocolate.

'Eating too much sweets would probably put a few pounds on you ' or 'Your teeth will rot if you eat too much candy!'

Yuta swore he already memorized every word that leaves Taeyongs' lips every time he catches Yuta munching on candy. Yuta loves him, he really does but Taeyong keeps going into this "Mom" mode and scold him.

.  
.

Currently, the younger male was casually strolling along the dorms with a few pieces of chocolates and variety flavored candy in a small amount resting inside his pocket.

Yuta was happily munching down a strawberry flavored candy when he noticed a very moody Taeyong slouching on the couch...and he didn't even acknowledge Yutas' presence! 

Yuta grinned, quietly sneaking behind Taeyong with a mischievous giggle before grabbing said male by the shoulder with a loud "BOO!" escaping from his lips.

Taeyong was indeed startled, letting out a loud cry before turning to Yuta and giving him a glare of his own before turning away. Obviously more upset.

Yuta chuckled.

"Sorry." Yuta said, a small smile decorating his lips before taking a seat beside him. He felt slightly bad for the other male, "What's up..?"

Yuta proceeded to pout when Taeyong gave him a look, pretending to not acknowledge the man sitting next to hin.

"Taeyong...Taeyongie..."

Taeyong was still ignoring him.

"Yongie.. Hyung...Oppa."

Taeyong grimaced, immediately turning his gaze towards Yuta before looking away again. 

"Oh c'mon, Tae! Really, what's up with you? It's rare to see you so.. Moody like this! What happened?" He said, fishing out a piece of chocolate from his pocket. Yuta was worried if the other members were bothering him or if something bad had happen. Taeyong was his boyfriend afterall

"Well, stuff.." Taeyong murmured, resting his head against his palm. "Well, I arranged an instrumental and showed it to the producers." He continued, "Apparently, it got rejected because it wasn't.. Outstanding enough and it wasn't symphonious.."

Yuta frowned sligtly, giving Taeyong a comforting pat on the back..

"Also, what did I tell you about binge eating candies?"

...and there we go, Mom Taeyong the mood destroyer has shown itself. 

Yuta gave him a look. "Tae, I just ate 3 pieces of candy. Let me live!"He whined, making Taeyong grin in a teasing manner. 

The elder reached out towards Yutas' side, pinching it slightly; "See what all the chocolate has done to you?I have to be honest, you've gained a few pounds."He teased.

Yuta gaped, raising his hand to smack the hell out of Taeyong before the older male grabbed his wrist and gave him a look.

Yuta got up from his seat and gave him one of those 'I'm going to do something unexpected' towards Taeyong and the older is having none of it.  
"Yuta, if you're going to do something out of ordinary. Please don't, I'm going to my room now."  
"No, no. You're not going anywhere until your problem is solved."

Taeyong sighed.

Yuta fished out a small chocolate ball from his pocket and unwrapped it, staring directly at Taeyong. 

Taeyong knew what he was going to do.

Yuta tried to shove it into Taeyongs' mouth (and the elder thankfully dodged his 'attack'). "Come on Tae! Just a small bite!" He whined, trying to get the small treat into Taeyongs' mouth.

He quickly covered his lips with his palm. "No."

Yuta scrunched his nose, it seems like there isn't any choice left.

He put the small treat into his mouth and held it there, which made Taeyong lose his guard. "You final-"

He was quickly cut off when Yuta grabbed his face and locked their lips together, trying to pry Taeyongs' lip to open so he can insert the already melting sweet pass his boyfriends' lips.

Taeyong.. was amused. He grinned slightly before snaking his arm around Yutas' waist to hold him in place and the other behind his head before parting his lips slightly and let the melted treat be shared in their heated kiss.

Yuta tried to pull away, only to find himself being held onto tightly by the waist and Taeyongs' hand holding his head in place. He could feel Taeyong taking advantage and slipping his tongue inside Yutas' mouth, it was still sweet with all the treats he has eaten.

Yuta let out a whimper, his hands gripping onto Taeyongs' shirt tightly. He was dizzy. He could feel his lungs screaming for air as he tried to pull away weakly. He could feel Taeyongs' tongue wrestling against his, and he just lets him. Yutas' whimpers became small groans, still trying to push Taeyong away.

The elder finally pulled away from their heated kiss when Yuta hit his chest with little force. As soon as they parted, Yuta gasped for air and leaned onto Taeyongs' shoulder. 

"Damn you.."He mumbled, which earn a small chuckle from Taeyong.

His arms didn't let go of Yutas' petite waist, still holding onto the younger tightly. Taeyong then rested his lips against Yutas' jaw, placing small kisses and murmuring; "That was an enjoyable way to eat candy. I guess I'm going to enjoy eating some sweet treats after this."He said, blowing into Yutas' ear slightly which made the younger shudder.

"Damn you."

It was all silent when Taeyong faced him.  
"Say.. When can we 'eat' another one? I think I'm getting addicted."He said, eyeing Yutas' lips.

Yuta gave him a glare, the threatening look on Yutas' face brought laughter onto the elder. "You're so cu-Ow!"

Without letting Taeyong finish his sentence, Yuta gave him a hard smack on the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading 💙 
> 
> i love you all !!
> 
> twitter: yukkeuri_  
> instagram; yukkueri
> 
> you can check out my other social accs if you want to see some drawings :9


End file.
